The Oncoming Storm
by andsowasi
Summary: It's no secret how the Doctor feels about Jack's immortality. A dangerous incident causes the Doctor to do something stupid. Tensions rise and the truth comes out. Written with a prompt from Hog Draconis. Rated M for a reason.


The door slammed behind Jack as he stormed into his bedroom. The TARDIS flashed the overhead light threateningly, but the man was so far gone he didn't even notice. He sank down onto the bed and threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling in irritation as he reviewed the past few hours. It took a lot to truly anger him, but the Doctor seemed to have no real problem doing it.

The day had started off quite normally. A quick pit stop on some remote planet with an even more remote bazaar had changed that. They'd left the TARDIS in good spirits. Joking, teasing, even a little bit of flirting as they always did.

As they approached the engine shop the Doctor had been searching for, they were stopped by a seemingly harmless man looking for some spare change. The Doctor, being the fool that he was, gladly handed over a decently large amount. As soon as the vagrant's eyes locked onto the wad of money the Time Lord was holding in clear sight, Jack knew things were about to get bad very fast.

Almost before Jack could react, the vagrant pulled an impressive knife from his waistband. Jack, acting on pure instinct, moved between the man and the Doctor. He raised his left hand and his right began to reach around behind him for his Webley. Before his fingers could even graze the butt of his gun, the knife found it's way to Jack's throat. The last image he saw before closing his eyes was that of the money being ripped from the Doctor's hands and the man running away.

He'd come to a few minutes later, a bit disoriented but with clear memories of what had happened. He sat up, much to the surprise of the shop owner's son, who had come close to poke at his body, and looked around for the Doctor.

Who was nowhere in sight.

He jumped to his feet and bolted in the direction of the TARDIS, cursing loudly the whole way. Once the blue box was in sight, he began to hear that horrible whooshing sound. Ignoring the desperate burn in his side, he gained speed and managed to jump inside the ship seconds before it took off.

"What the hell, Doc?!" He yelled. "You were going to leave me AGAIN?!"

"Jack!" The Time Lord jumped about a foot in the air. "Jack, I—"

"Save it." Jack snarled before turning on his heel and storming to his bedroom.

Jack stripped down to nothing and climbed into his bed, sighing at the feel of cool silk against his warm skin. The TARDIS had created his bedroom a few weeks after Jack had begun traveling with the Doctor. The first night, she had decided to hide all the bedrooms. He ended up sleeping in the jump seat of the console room with his bridge coat as a blanket. Eventually she had taken pity on him.

For all the things he didn't like about the meddlesome ship, he had to admit that she could read him like a book. The walls of the bedroom were a soft gray that seemed to glow when the lights were dim. There were hardly any furnishings, but the crown jewel was his bed. It was enormous, bigger than a king. The sheets were black silk, as well as the pillowcases and duvet. The frame was a rich black leather that made the entire room smell dusky and exotic. It was a bed rivaled by none other.

He lay in bed for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually he became aware of a creaking on the grate outside his door. He sprung to his knees instantly, listening intently. His doorknob jiggled and Jack pulled his pistol from under his pillow and aimed it at the door.

The door slowly creaked open and Jack shot at the dark figure in the doorway, purposely missing by mere inches.

"What the hell, Harkness?!" The Doctor hissed in the dark. "You almost shot me. In my own ship!"

Jack lowered the pistol wearily and set it on his bedside table. "Sorry, Doc. I wasn't expecting visitors. Least of all you."

The Doctor sighed and took a few steps forward, brushing splinters from his shoulder. "Look, Jack. I wasn't originally planning on leaving you. It's just…I saw you die and I knew you'd come back and I just-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm wrong, screwed up, hurts you to even look at me. I got it. Do we really have to continue this?" Jack's voice was void of emotion, flat.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "But do you understand why it hurts me to look at you?"

Jack fell quiet, eyeing the Time Lord cautiously.

"Didn't think so." The Doctor moved even closer, right next to the bed, and Jack could see the man's eyes blazing. "It hurts me to look at you because I know a mistake of mine caused it. You go against everything that is supposed to happen and it's my fucking fault."

"Doc, no-"

"Don't patronize me, Captain Jack. I know it is. Don't belittle me by saying it isn't." The Doctor grabbed Jack's shoulder roughly and hauled him upright so they were face to face. "And do you want to know what makes it even worse? Even though the sight of you physically pains me, I can't get you out of my head!"

With that, the Time Lord closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips to the shocked Immortal's. His arms wrapped tightly around Jack's waist, pulling him tightly up against him, eliciting a loud moan from Jack. The Doctor bit at Jack's lower lip, silently begging for entry into the younger man's mouth, which was granted instantly.

After a moment, the Doctor broke away and swore loudly. Jack, emboldened by the strange turn of events, sensed he was running out of time before the Time Lord realized what he was doing. He reached down to the front of the Doctor's pinstriped trousers and began to stroke him, looking up at the man for approval to go further. The Doctor gave a slight nod, and Jack grinned.

He unzipped the trousers, freeing the Doctor's cock. He gave it one long, lazy stroke before lowering his head and taking it into his mouth. The Doctor gasped and grabbed Jack's hair, tugging roughly. Jack hissed around his cock, but continued, deftly snaking is tongue around the tip as he sucked gently.

"Fuck, Jack." The Doctor groaned, arching his hips.

Jack grinned and started to suck harder, but was yanked up by his hair.

"It's been years." The Doctor said, not meeting Jack's eyes. "Keep it up and it'll be over too quickly. I know you have lube. Get it."

There was no kindness in the Time Lord's voice. It was a combination of anger, lust, and desparation. But Jack didn't mind. He had been waiting for this chance since the day they met. He leaned over and plucked the small bottle from his nightstand and handed it to the other man.

"Good." He said, snapping open the cap. He leaned in and bit Jack's neck hard before whispering in his ear. "Face down, ass up."

Jack could have fainted from the pure shock, but managed to keep his cool and obey the quiet order. He knelt down, resting his chest and face on the sheets while keeping his ass high in the air. He felt the Doctor's slick, probing fingers enter him gracefully. First one, then two, finally three, spreading and readying him. Then there was nothing.

Jack waited.

As he was about to look back at the Time Lord to see what was the matter, he felt the older man enter him with one hard thrust. He bit back something between a moan and a scream and gripped the sheets in front of him. The thrusts continued, each one somehow harder than the last. The Doctor gripped his hips hard enough to ensure bruises the next day. He leaned down and bit Jack on the shoulder hard.

"You're so wrong. There's no way you should be here, and yet here you are." The Doctor chanted, his thrusts getting harder, more frantic.

Jack reached for his own weeping cock and began to pump furiously. As The Doctor pounded angrily into him, he began to feel his breaking point growing closer and closer. With a loud moan, he clenched around the Time Lord's cock and came hard, spilling all over the silky sheets.

"Fuuuuuuck, Doc." He groaned.

The Doctor answered with a moan of his own before pulling Jack's hips back to meet his own one last time before filling the younger man's ass in hot, thick spurts.

After a few moments, The Doctor straightened, sonicked his own self clean, and took a step back, leaving a very messy Jack in the same position on the bed. Jack turned slightly to meet the Time Lord's eyes. Before he could, The Doctor turned and headed toward the door. Once he had reached it and placed his hand on the knob, the man turned to face the bed once more.

"You're wrong, Jack Harkness. But maybe now I've figured out a purpose you can serve after all." With that, he opened the door and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Jack slumped onto the bed and sighed, grinning like a fool. He had known it would only be a matter of time before The Doctor warmed up to him, but this was far from what he had been expecting.

He'd never quite witnessed the pinstriped man's rage in person, but he'd heard it was tremendous. It was the stuff of legends. Discussed over tea in planets across the galaxy. Spoken of in cautionary children's tales. Bedtime stories. Fairy tales. He had never quite believed it before now.

But one thing was for certain now.

Jack finally knew how it felt to be hit by the Oncoming Storm.


End file.
